


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [14]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Changmin needs a hug, Changmin-centric - Freeform, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Protective Hyungs, Whump, Work In Progress, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Jaejoong can tell that Changmin is having a nightmare because he's making weird noises/motions in his sleep so Jaejoong wakes him up and asks if he's okay.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin/Everyone
Series: SM Family Whump [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364





	Untitled

**8:27 PM**

_It's happening again._

Jaejoong is first alerted of his maknae's restless dreams(if you can call them that)when he feels Changmin accidentally jab his elbow into the older's side from where he's sleeping in the van.

They'd just finished another day of tiring schedules and although they were all worn out,Changmin was the first to drift off.


End file.
